Sogem Surprise
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Thomas travels to a kingdom called Sogem (Based off of the Jay Jay the Jet Plane episode A Trip to Skylandia)Request for tate310.


One bright and early morning on Sodor, Thomas and his friends; Percy the Small Green saddle tank engine and Toby; the old but wise tram engine were looking up at the clouds.

"Look!" Percy squeaked suddenly in proclamation

"What?" the two engines asked.

"There's a castle in the sky!"

Sure enough, the cloud Percy had seen was a magnificent castle- it reminded the trio of locomotives that it looked like Ulfstead Castle.

"I think it's real!" the little green engine said confidently.

"I don't think so." His best friend disagreed.

"It is too!" Percy protested

"Now stop it you two!" Toby cut in. "I'm sure Thomas will believe it when he sees it, Percy."

Just then, the Fat Controller arrived.

"Now Thomas, I need you to go and make a delivery to the other Railway. You are to deliver some building slabs to Alexandra Palace Station to mend their platforms. It is a long journey, so ensure to take on plenty of coal and water before you go."

"Yes sir!" Thomas tooted excitedly.

And he set off at once.

...

Later, Thomas was heading to London with his delivery. He was singing as he went.

" _Click clack click Clack_

 _I'm off to London!_

 _City of fine railways and trains galore_

 _London here I come!"_

Just as Thomas was chuffing along the line, a tunnel appeared on the line in front of him. It was an arch of glittering blue and red patterns with a gold emblem on the top. Feeling curious Thomas slowly chuffed forward and entered the tunnel.

It was filled with rainbows and bright light, but this was quite short lived, for he soon found himself somewhere else entirely.

...

A beautiful jewelled castle that looked remarkably like Ulfstead lay in front of him. Suddenly, he saw a lowered drawbridge.

"Now I can get in and find out where I am." He said to himself

"Halt!"

Thomas was surprised to find two engines- his friends James and Gordon no less- in front of him

"Go back young traveller! It's too dangerous!" Gordon cried.

"Why- don't you recognize me, Gordon and James? I'm Thomas, remember?"

"Those are not our names! I am the Duke Gerald, palace guard to the Prince."

"And I'm Jerry," added the red engine. Welcome to Sogem."

"Sogem... it looks so much like Sodor! Thomas exclaimed happily, looking around.

...

"What did I do?" Thomas asked miserably.

"I think your company will please the Prince greatly." Replied the Duke, not unkindly.

Soon they arrived in a large throne room, where many engines were gathered.

Thomas was surprised to see more of his friends in this Sogem place.

There was Emily, Toby Henry Edward and Percy, the last of whom was sitting on a magnificent throne-though Jerry and the Duke soon both explained that these engines were actually Lady Emily, Count Toby, Harry the jester, Eddie the servant and Prince Perry.

Thomas greeted each one politely before the Prince spoke to Thomas.

"So, who are you and what brings you to Sogem?"

"I am Thomas, and I come from the Island of Sodor. I was taking a delivery from Sodor to the Other Railway as some platforms were in need of repairs and then this red blue and gold tunnel appeared and I went in and it whisked me to your castle and then I met you all!" He said, breathlessly.

"Hm," said the Prince. "You are a very nice engine Thomas and you have an excellent imagination- but tell me, is this Sodor place you speak of real? Do you think it exists?"

"Of course I do!" Thomas chirped. "Me and all my friends all live there!

"I cannot believe any of this Your Highness!" Lady Emily exclaimed haughtily. "You should tell him to stop speaking as such!"

"I am sorry Thomas, but none of us believe that your railway exists. Eddie, Duke Gerald, please take Thomas to the castle private siding." He ordered.

Thomas felt very upset as the guard and the servant led him to the private siding- which was behind a brown door on the left of another corridor leading from the throne room.

"We really are sorry Thomas. We would like to believe you, but none of us have ever seen this Sodor place." Duke Gerald said apologetically.

The doors were soon shut, and Thomas was all alone.

...

"No one believes me!" He uttered. "I must make them believe! But how can I do that?"

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. Jerry puffed in

"Thomas, I believe you!" he whispered excitedly. "About Sodor, that is!"

"Really- you do?" Thomas asked hopefully.

"Yes- and I think it sounds awesome!" Jerry grinned.

Just then, another knock at the door was heard. It was Duke Gerald.

"Thomas, I believe in Sodor!" He whisper shouted. Then he saw Jerry.

"It's okay, he's with us." Thomas assured.

Duke Gerald was soon followed by Harry, then Eddie, then Lady Emily, and then Count Toby!

They all told Thomas that they believed him about Sodor existing, which made the blue tank engine feel a lot better.

Suddenly, the engines all heard another engine coming. They all realised it was Prince Perry!

So they hid as best as they could before the prince entered.

"What are you doing here Your Highness?" Thomas inquired.

"Well, I'm here to set you free Thomas," Prince Perry replied. "I believe in Sodor."

Thomas was very surprised.

"Well, I just have a good feeling about it, and I believe it is what a prince should feel. My subjects were getting the wrong message before. I tend to dream, you see. So promise me this; should you ever visit again, please don't tell anyone about my dreaming, okay?"

"I promise." Thomas replied. "Just don't give it up. Now I really should go home to Sodor."

His new friend managed a smile. "You're welcome to come back anytime you wish, Thomas. You just need to believe."

"I will. Thank you!"

And with that, Thomas left the private siding and exited the castle. He soon found the red blue and gold tunnel and raced through it. A cold wind rushed round him and

...

"Thomas, wake up!"

Thomas opened his eyes with a start. He was in the sheds on his Branchline again! He was only dreaming of Sogem.

Feeling confused and yet delighted, Thomas eagerly told Percy and Toby about the kingdom of Sogem.


End file.
